Wąż w trawie
by mistery123
Summary: Moja chora wyobraźnia znowu pracuje na pełnych obrotach. Kanon odszedł daleko i na pewno go u mnie nie znajdziecie - kto w ogóle słyszał o Dursleyach ? Na pewno nie ja i na pewno nie Harry.


Krótkie słowo wstępu, bo po pierwszym komentarzu widzę, że powinnam je jednak dopisać :) Kanon zupełnie do mnie nie przemawia i nie jest tym na czym się skupiam. Harry w mojej wersji nie jest słynnym Wybawicielem naszego świata - Harrym Potterem, jego losy potoczyły się całkowicie inaczej. Jak ? A to już musicie przeczytać :)

xxx

Cicha muzyka sączy się leniwie z miniaturowego radia, niosąc po pomieszczeniu egzotyczne rytmy z odległych i niedostępnych krajów. Kolejne nuty przemieszczają się po skromnie urządzonym salonie, okrążają wąską kuchnię z obdartymi na ścianie płytkami w morskim kolorze, a następnie wylatują przez uchylone okno.

Spowita w lekkim mroku postać podpiera się i patrzy przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem. Jej usta zaciskają się powoli, a zęby przygryzają delikatnie wargi.

-Ładnie? - pytanie wyrywa ją na chwilę ze świata wewnętrznego i powoduje, że mruga zawzięcie. Wytwory wyobraźni rozmywają się w jednej chwili, a rzeczywistość wyciąga do niej ręce, porywając ją do siebie.

Spogląda na chłopca na podłodze, czując jak jej żołądek zwija się coraz mocniej w gruby supeł, a mdłości stają się coraz bardziej nachalne. Wąskie dłonie podają w jej kierunku rysunek, a zielone oczy patrzą na nią, śledząc uważnie jej reakcję.

-Ślicznie Harry – zapewnia go natychmiast.

-Dziękuję pani Ayers- jego oczy błyszczą na chwilę, a twarz rozświetla się w przepięknym i beztroskim uśmiechu. Sama świadomość tego, że zaledwie za chwilę będzie musiała mu to odebrać i wrzucić w sidła czającego się dookoła mroku, powoduje, że odwraca gwałtownie wzrok i skupia go na jednej z pustych ścian.

Stara się wyryć to wspomnienie w swojej głowie i jak najlepiej zapamiętać wszystkie przesączone radością chwile, by później odtwarzać je podczas nocy wypełnionych bezsennością. Wie doskonale jaka jest cena i jest świadoma wyrzutów sumienia, które będą ją prześladować przez zapewne całe życie. Oplatają one jej umysł, powodując, że nie jest w stanie spoczywać w jednym miejscu i utrzymać swojej maski. Nie może jednak pokazać strachu. Nie przy nim. Harry kontynuuje swoją zabawę, uśmiechając się sam do siebie, pogrążony w swoim własnym świecie. Nie chce go z niego wypuszczać jednak posiada bolesną świadomość tego, że będzie musiała go z niego wyrwać.

Stara skupić się na uspokojeniu swojego oddechu, wmawiając sobie, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Obraz Phebiana jak na zawołanie staje jej przed oczyma. Nie mieli nawet możliwości by odpowiednio się pożegnać czy wymienić ze sobą chociaż jedno słowo. Posiadając w pamięci ostatnie „kocham Cię" byłoby jej zdecydowanie łatwiej pokonywać wyzwania rzucone w jej kierunku każdego kolejnego dnia. Banalne jednak zarazem jakże krzepiące i podnoszące na duchu słowa, wskazujące, że poza gęstym mrokiem znajduje się coś jeszcze. Jedyne co jednak ma to kilka magicznych zdjęć, które wirują, odtwarzając odległe dni z ich wspólnej przeszłości. Doskonale wie, że zawsze istnieje inna droga, a to jedynie mdła i dziecinna wymówka. Spogląda na zegar na ścianie jednak jej wzrok jakby odruchowo prześlizguje się na czarną czuprynę, stojących w każdym możliwym kierunku włosów. Jej usta drgają powoli w nikłym uśmiechu, gdy przypomina sobie jak wiele razy wcześniej próbowała je ułożyć i nadać im jakiś ludzki kształt. Bezskutecznie jednak, ponieważ te zachowywały się zupełnie jakby żyły swoim własnym życiem. W końcu poddała się, dopisując to do wielu rzeczy, które czyniły Harrego tak wyjątkowym dzieckiem.

Dźwięk dzwonka przekreśla wszystko, zwiastując nowy rozdział w ich życiu. Stara się łapczywie nasycić swoje oczy chłopakiem, mieć go dla siebie jeszcze przez chwilę jednak wie, że jej czas w jego świecie drastycznie się kurczy.

-Czy to goście? - chłopak podrywa swoją głowę i patrzy na nią z czającym się gdzieś głęboko w zielonych oczach zainteresowaniem. Zabawka – wściekle czerwony wóz strażacki – zastyga w jednej chwili w jego dłoniach. Ma ochotę schwycić go w swoje objęcia i zatrzymać w nich, tym samym chroniąc przed całym zewnętrznym światem i czającym się na niego mrokiem. Pragnienie to jest tak silne i nagłe, że powoduje ponowny skurcz w żołądku.

-To bardzo ważny pan – wyrzuca jedynie, przygładzając swoje rude, pokryte w niektórych miejscach siwizną loki. Poprawia nerwowym ruchem za krótką sukienkę, a następnie rusza w stronę drzwi. Cały czas targają nią sprzeczne emocje, które z jednej strony radzą jej udawać, że nikogo nie ma w środku, a z drugiej uśmiechać się przymilająco i zachęcać do przekroczenia progu mieszkania. Ostatecznie decyduje się na coś pomiędzy czyli gorzki grymas mający udawać zadowolenie. Jej twarz wykrzywia się jak niedbale zlepiona maska, a oczy błyszczą w nieudolnie skrywanym niepokoju.

Doskonale wie kogo ujrzy po drugiej stronie, jednak nie powstrzymuje jej to przez szybkim spoglądnięciem w judasza. Spowita w ciemne szaty postać wypełnia w jednej chwili jej pole widzenia. Wciąga mocno powietrze i uchyla pośpiesznie drzwi, momentalnie odsuwając się na bok. Pierwszy krok w stronę wyzwolenia znajduje się już za nią. Dlaczego więc zamiast poczuć spadający z serca kamień, ma wrażenie jakby sama spadała w głąb ciemnej otchłani?

-Witamy – pierwsze, niezręczne, mające przełamać ciszę słowa padają z jej ust. Widzi jak jego spojrzenie prześlizguje się szybko po nielicznych meblach jakie posiada i nie może ukryć palącego zażenowania. Gdy tylko Phebian wróci...Odrzuca gwałtownie te myśli, wiedząc, że w tak ważnej chwili nie może sobie pozwolić na rozkojarzenie. Atmosfera zmienia się diametralnie - pomimo tego, że radio w dalszym ciągu gra optymistyczne nuty, pewien chłód ogarnia cały pokój, sięgając wprost do jej serca.

Stara się unikać jego spojrzenia jak tylko może, skupiając się na skubaniu guzików w swojej sukience, nie może jednak powstrzymać się przed szybkim zlustrowaniem jego osoby. Ciekawość tłumi chwilowo stres i przełamuje wszelkie bariery. Doskonale wie, że nikt taki nie pojawi się więcej w jej obskurnym mieszkaniu a tym bardziej nie poświęci jej ani jednej sekundy swojego cennego czasu. Czarny strój – zapewne przygotowany na specjalne zamówienie - oblepia idealnie jego ciało i prezentuje się zupełnie jak druga skóra. Drży, gdy styka się ze złotą zawieszką, przypiętą do kołnierza w płaszczu. Wąż owinięty dookoła subtelnej czaszki przypomina jej dosadnie, że igra z samym diabłem.

-Czy...czy pan... - próbuje nawiązać rozmowę byleby tylko odwrócić uwagę od symbolu jednak słowa wydają się więznąć w jej gardle.

-Nie używajmy żadnych nazwisk i imion – przerywa jej obcesowo – nie chcę wiedzieć jak się pani nazywa, a dla pani dobra i bezpieczeństwa lepiej żeby pani również nie wiedziała niczego o mnie.

-Oczywiście – mówi, chociaż w rzeczywistości pustka w jej głowie jedynie się powiększa, a pytania zalewają ją w jednej chwili. Stara się przykryć swoje zażenowanie maską obojętności jednak po raz kolejny ukrycie własnych emocji okazuje się czymś ponad jej siły.

-Jak rozumiem to on? - pyta bez krztyny zażenowania, ponownie całkowicie pomijając wszelkie grzecznościowe formuły i przechodząc od razu do sedna całej sprawy. Może nawet tak jest lepiej? Nie jest pewna czy byłaby w stanie zaprosić go teraz do swojej kuchni i poczęstować tanią herbatą, podaną w jednym z wyszczerbionych kubków. Zapewne roztrzaskałaby je wszystkie po kolei zanim udałoby się jej przygotować czaj.

-Tak – odpowiada, więc jedynie – to on.

Zauważa nikłe zainteresowanie malujące się na twarzy gościa nie jest jednak w stanie mu się dziwić. Narasta w niej irracjonalna potrzeba wyrzucenia go zza drzwi i odwołania wszystkiego, doskonale jednak wie, że znajdując się tak daleko nie jest już w stanie niczego zdziałać. On tak czy siak zrobiłby to po co tu przyszedł, a ona wpędziłaby się jedynie w jeszcze większe kłopoty. Przygryza ponownie wargę, korzystając z okazji, że cała jego uwaga jest skupiona na chłopaku. Harry za to... uśmiecha się niewinnie do siebie, odtwarzając swoje ulubione zabawy, pochłonięty całkowicie w świecie nierealnych fantazji. Kompletnie niewinny i całkowicie nieświadomy transakcji dziejącej się tuż przy nim.

-Ma jakąś rodzinę? - pytanie wyrywa ją z rozmyślań i ponownie powoduje przyśpieszone bicie serca.

-Nie...on – odpowiada szybko– matka i ojciec nie żyją. Można powiedzieć, historia jakich wiele. On, poszukujący ukojenia w kolejnych butelkach alkoholu, ona zbyt słaba i oddana, by powiedzieć mu nie i go zostawić – wyrzuca jak automat kolejne słowa – powiadali, że swojego czasu jego ojciec był kimś znanym w Ministerstwie, mówili nawet, że...

-Nie interesują mnie wnikliwe opowiastki ani tym bardziej miejscowe plotki – przerywa jej gwałtownie, a niechęć w jednej chwili odmalowuje się na jego twarzy, wykrzywiając ją jeszcze intensywniej – skoro nie żyją nie ma to i tak większego znaczenia – dodaje.

-Oczywiście – zgadza się szybko.

-Wie pani jak to będzie wyglądało, prawda? - upewnia się, na chwilę zatrzymując wzrok na jej twarzy. Świdrujące, szare oczy wydają się pożerać w całości jej umysł, przeczesując jego najdalsze zakamarki. Żadna inna odpowiedź nie istnieje w tej chwili, pozostaje jedynie potwierdzenie i skinienie głową. Przecież robi to jedynie dla Niego.

-Tak.

-Wspaniale – odpowiedź najwyraźniej go raduje i powoduje, że jego całe ciało nieco się odpręża – nie chciałbym żeby później okazało się, że pojawiły się pewne...komplikacje.

-Gwarantuję, że nie będzie żadnych – zapewnia tak gorliwie jak tylko jest w stanie. Pomimo tego, że nie uważa się za oczytaną czy też w jakimkolwiek stopniu wykształconą, doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę jak działają takie transakcje. Wycofanie się nigdy nie wchodzi w rachubę – interesuje mnie jedynie wywiązanie się z naszej umowy – dodaje pośpiesznie.

-Wspaniale – jego usta rozciągają się w delikatnym uśmiechu jednak po chwili ponownie wciąga na twarz maskę czystej obojętności – możemy? - pyta, wykonując powolny ruch głową w stronę chłopaka.

Kobieta przełyka głośno ślinę, czując jak odgłos ten roznosi się po całym pomieszczeniu i odbija od ścian, wskazując jednoznacznie na jej zdenerwowanie. Wszystkie decyzje z ostatnich tygodni prowadziły właśnie do tej chwili, gdy jednak nadeszła, sama nie jest pewna czy powinna się cieszyć czy też paść na kolana i błagać o odwrócenie tego wszystkiego. Sama jest sobie jednak winna, ponieważ na własne życzenie zaprosiła do siebie mrok, otwierając mu szeroko drzwi i upewniając się, że dostanie to czego pragnie i poszukuje.

-Harry, może przyjdziesz się przywitać?

Wątły chłopak w jednej chwili zaprzestaje swojej zabawy i podnosi na nią swoje spojrzenie. Jedynie wizerunek męża jest w stanie zatrzymać ją w tej chwili i zahamować odruch rzucenia się i ochronienia chłopaka własną piersią. Patrzy na niego, wdziewając na twarz pokrzepiający uśmiech. Nie chce żeby się bał, nie chce przelewać na niego swoich własnych, negatywnych emocji. Harry szybkim ruchem odkłada na miejsce zabawki, a następnie podnosi się z kolan i podchodzi do nich niepewnym krokiem.

Zielona para oczu patrzy na przybysza z mieszaniną dziecięcej ufności oraz zainteresowania. Ma na sobie schludny komplet mugolskich ubrań - granatowe sztruksowe spodnie i biały golf, który jedynie podkreśla jego niezwykłą bladość. W porównaniu z niesamowicie zielonymi oczami stwarza to przyciągającą wzrok i jakże intrygującą kompozycję.

-Zabierze mnie pan ze sobą? - pyta, przekrzywiając na bok swoją głowę.

-Tak Harry, zabiorę.


End file.
